


She Was His

by QThePotato



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QThePotato/pseuds/QThePotato
Summary: Hordak finally reaches contentment.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	She Was His

Hordak was, for the first time in his life, truly content. Horde Prime had been defeated and he was finally free. Sure, he was in pain from overworking his body without any armor, but he was by Entrapta’s side. That was all he really needed. 

For the last hour he had listened intently as she told him everything he had missed: her time on Beast Island, her journey through space, how she had missed him and looked into the eyes of every clone to see that spark of recognition in his eyes. She told him of Wrong Hordak and how she knew—the moment she saw him when they had met near the rock—that it was him.

Hordak stopped in his tracks. “You were…you were looking for me?” 

“Of course!” she replied, “You’re special to me.”

Hordak sucked in a small bit of air. It wasn’t making sense. Why would she look for him? Why was he special? It dawned on him that he was indeed different from his brothers. He was imperfection personified. She had once said that imperfection was beautiful. So maybe… He shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind. Of course, he wasn’t beautiful. He was a defect. She must mean special in a negative way. That’s the only thing that made sense. And yet…

Entrapta put her gloved hands around one of his. “You are beautiful. You are imperfect, yes. But I must admit, whether data shows it or not, I really missed you Hordak.” She looked at him and her hair cupped the sides of his face. She raised herself up to be eye to eye with him and touched her forehead to his.

Electricity ran through his body, making him almost shudder. He closed his eyes. “I don’t understand,” he admitted, “Why do you say these things? You shouldn’t care ab—”

Hordak’s eyes shot open in shock as she cut him off with a short kiss. He had dreamed of this, oh how he had dreamed of this, but he never thought it would actually happen. He felt his heart beat faster and he longed for more contact. They were close to her tent. He was fighting back the urge to take her away and kiss her again, passionately this time.

“Entrapta,” he whispered. His desire was growing. He knew it would be hard to keep it in check for long. Hordak began to turn away hoping to Pr—god that he would not act on these disgusting primal yearnings sparking in his loins.

She turned him back to face her, gently. “Hordak,” she said shyly, “I love you.”

It was too much. He couldn’t hold back. Hordak whipped back around and brought his lips to hers. They were soft and delicate. He wanted to bite but he held himself back. His canines would hurt her. He brought his arms up around her waist and moved her backward trying his best to walk into the correct tent.

Only once they were inside did he let go. He panicked for as he realized what he had just done. Hordak’s breaths became shallower and shorter. What had he just done? He looked at her pleading with his eyes for her to forgive him. She seemed thoroughly shocked.

“Entrapta. I’m so sorry,” he whimpered, “I swear my intent was not to upset you. I do not expect forgiveness.”

“Hordak,” she said through a soft smile, “I liked it. Please, continue.” 

He stood for a moment not knowing what to do. She wanted him to continue. She wanted him. He was so unsure of himself until he saw her remove her gloves. An intimate action he had never expected. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he moved her onto the bedroll, kissing her again.

She giggled a bit as he lay her down, lips moving from hers to her jawline, to her neck, to just below her ear. Hordak stopped as he felt her move under him to take down her overalls. She was missing her shirt…when did that happen? She was fully naked below him and he couldn’t help but gaze at her longingly, inspecting every inch of her. He felt tickles of her hair tug at his own clothes as he sucked at her collar bone. In a flash, his clothes were gone, too.

He sat back. He knew what he looked like naked. He knew how unappealing he was physically. Not to mention that he had an embarrassing protrusion he could no longer hide. He almost cried in humiliation and sorrow. Hordak would stop. She would want him to stop. It might kill him to, but of course he would. He watched in awe and confusion as she used her hand to rub the tip of his hard phallus on her clit. Her hair stroked his back, traced his spine, making him shudder. She was getting wet and he was having an extremely difficult time holding back.

Suddenly, her hand was in his hair, massaging it. He broke. He moved to position himself at her opening. “Entrapta,” he moaned, “Are you absolutely sure?”

She nodded. He pushed himself into her, slowly, carefully. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of her tight walls gripping him. He began to purr as she moaned in pleasure. That sound triggered his sense of domination and he used his teeth on the flesh of her neck. He kept it light enough not to hurt her, but strong enough that she gasped. Still inside without moving, he moved his tongue down to her collarbone. 

“Please,” she murmured, “keep going.”

He needed no more encouragement. He moved within her, each thrust pushing both of them closer and closer to ecstasy. He reached up with his hand to cup her breast, taking care not to damage her with his claws. He felt her melt beneath him. He watched her with pride as she came. He started to pull out. After all, he had given her pleasure and she needn’t give him any in return. He wasn’t made for this. Perhaps it was more of his defect that he even wanted that pleasure. He was surprised when she began to move her hips again, building herself up once more.

Hordak quickly but gently exited and flipped her onto her stomach. He had her on all fours and once more lined up with her slit. He reached his arms around her and fondled her breasts as he pulled her onto him. 

“Oh, First Ones, YES!” she almost screamed. He trailed his claws gently down her stomach onto her hips, pulling her, moving her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. He wished he could hold on longer, make sure he brought her to happiness for a second time. But he couldn’t stop himself as he pushed deep inside her throbbing with completion. He was acutely aware that, in his moment of pleasure, they both moaned as they finished together.

He was exhausted, spent from the entire day, and he sank down next to her on the bed roll. He hugged her close to him and whispered, “I love you, too.” before sleep overcame him.

When he finally awoke, he expected her to be missing, to be by himself, like he always had been before. But here she was, asleep in his arms. He pulled her close, surrendering to sleep once more.

She was real. She was here. She was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hordak is SO much fun to write. Thank you to all of you who have enjoyed any of the other stories of Entrapdak I have written on here. I wouldn't be continuing without all the positive feedback.


End file.
